


Fighting For You

by coldfusion9797



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfusion9797/pseuds/coldfusion9797
Summary: Purgatory is a tough gig, it’s better though when you’ve got someone beside you.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Fighting For You

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve just started season 8, I’m 2 eps in. I’m digging Benny so I thought I’d start having a play. If you choose to comment, no spoilers please. Enjoy :)

At first any price to find Cas seemed worth it, now Dean wasn’t so sure. Benny could barely stay on his feet, but Dean managed to drag him to the relative safety of a dead tree. The trunk was so big and hollowed out that they could crawl inside.

They’d gotten into another scrape, that happened every other hour here in Purgatory, but the thing was that this time Benny had taken the hit for him, risked his own life to save Dean’s. It was stupid. Stupid and amazing.

“You know your problem, Dean?” Benny heaved out between his shallow breaths, blood leaking from his mouth. 

“What’s that?” Dean said, helping Benny to sit. He was keen to keep the vampire talking. While ever he was talking, he was alive. 

He got Benny propped up and as comfortable as possible, before the vampire’s eyes slid shut.

“Hey,” Dean said, patting Benny’s cheek, to keep him awake. “Come on, tell me what my problem is.”

Benny attempted to give him a roguish smile, as Dean continued to survey the vampire’s wounds. It looked bad, there was a lot of blood. 

“You fall in love with every pretty guy you meet.”

“Come on now,” Dean said, doing his best to stem the bleeding on Benny’s ribs, and keep himself sounding upbeat. “You’re not pretty.”

Benny’s smile widened.

“I am handsome though.”

“Alright,” Dean allowed. “I’ll give you that.” In fact, he’d give a lot more than that to know that Benny was gonna be okay.

He didn’t know if a vampire could bleed to death and he didn’t wanna find out. 

“Here,” Dean said, making a cut on the soft side of his forearm. “Drink. No teeth though.” He pressed the cut to Benny’s bloody mouth. 

“I’ll remember that,” Benny murmured as he sealed his lips over the bleeding wound. 

Having the blood pulled out of you, wasn’t like bleeding out. It felt good, released different chemicals. It was one step shy of sex really. 

Dean bit his lip to stifle a moan as Benny drank from him, and had just enough awareness left to pull his arm away when Benny’d had enough. 

Benny sat there dazed, licking his lips, then he looked up at Dean who was clutching his arm. 

“Brother, you taste good.”

“I’ll bet you say that to all the boys,” Dean said through clenched teeth, trying to smile for Benny, but the pain was catching up with him now.

“You alright?” Benny checked.

“I will be if it worked.”

They both looked down to where the gashes had been ripped across Benny’s ribcage, to see the torn skin knitting back together. 

“Looks like I’ll be good as new.”

“Thank God,” Dean exhaled.

“He’s got nothing to do with this,” Benny reminded. 

“Just me and you,” Dean reiterated. 

“Sure is,” Benny agreed, letting his head fall back against the gnarled, old wood of the tree.

Things were quiet right now, and Dean was gonna take this minute of peace while he could. 

He sat down next to the vampire, close enough that their arms were pressed together. Close enough to feel the solid, comforting presence of a friend beside him. But then Benny was shifting, lifting his arm and Dean immediately took the hint, snuggling in as close as he could. 

“Don’t die on me,” Dean said softly.

“You do know I’m already dead twice over,” Benny said, wrapping his arm around Dean’s shoulders. “How do you think I became what I am? How do you think I ended up here?”

“You know what I mean. I need you.”

Benny fastened his arm tighter around Dean and pulled him closer. 

For a moment Dean just let himself bask in the feeling of safety, until Benny spoke again. 

“Dean, what happens when we find this angel of yours?”

“I dunno,” Dean answered truthfully. He believed it was possible to be in love with two people at once. He’d been with Cas first, but the thing about Benny was that he’d never let Dean down. Dean didn’t want to lose him. He also didn’t want to give Cas up. “Might depend on how well you guys can share.”

“I-“ Benny began, before stopping and lowering his voice. “You hear that?”

Dean nodded, it was a twig snapping outside, something had found them. Dean fastened his hand around the handle of his blade and shared a look with Benny. They didn’t know what the future might hold, but whatever it might be, they had to make it that far first. 

“Ready?” Dean whispered.

Benny gripped his own weapon and nodded. 

Dean steeled himself for battle. If there was one thing he did know, it was that if he wanted something, he was gonna have to fight for it. He took one more look at the battle-ready vampire by his side. It was just lucky for him that Benny felt the same.


End file.
